Finding Love
by DeleteThisAccount1
Summary: a/u Krillin invites 18 to live at his new house. I suck at summarys. R
1. First comes love

Chapter 1  
  
"I wish I could see her again." Krillin thought out loud. "I have to shop for my new house to get my mind off her. My house is so big and I wish t had someone to share it with." He walked into Taco Bell to get a bite to eat. "I must be seeing things! That's her! #18!" Krillin shouted at the beautiful blonde counting her thick stack of money. "It's you! You're the one who wished the bombs to be taken out of me and you crushed that shut-off device." 18 said. "Wow what are your doing here?" Krillin asked. "What do you think baldy?" She replied. "You sure have a lot of cash! Where do you work?" Krillin asked. "Men pay to arm wrestle and fight me. Of course I always win." She said. "Where do you live?" Krillin asked. "Mostly on rooftops and such. And what's with all the questions?" She said starting to get angry. "Sorry. I just bought a new house and I have a lot of space. You stay with me if you want." He offered. "Sure why not." 18 said with an attitude. "I can cook for you later on if you want. I was going shopping if you want to come." 18 shrugged and they went off. She bought new clothes to replace the ragged one Dr. Gero gave her. They went to an alley and Krillin lead the way as they flew off to his house. They arrived at Krillin's house shortly afterward. He showed her to her bedroom to let her change while he fixed diner. "What should I make?" He wondered outloud. "This al do." He picked up a pack of instant steaks. He put them in the microwave and started on steamed vegetables and baked potatoes. #18 came down the stairs in a tight red dress. Krillin just stared. This angered her and she said "Don't you dare try to make a move on me and if you do." She didn't have to finish. Krillin knew what would happen. "She'd have my head." He thought. He made the finishing touches on the food and called 18 over from the couch watching T.V. They sat down to have their first diner together. "So is it good?" Krillin asked trying to make conversation. "Shut up!" 18 yelled. Krillin said nothing else and they ate in silence. Krillin did the dishes and 18 went to sleep. When he finished he went to his room to sleep. He passed 18's room and stopped to look in. "She's so lovely and peaceful" He thought. He went off to sleep and 18 opened her eyes. She knew he stopped at her room. She got up and walked to the window to look out at the night sky. It was chilly so she went to turn up the heat and saw Krillin shivering because his cover fell on the floor. She went into his room and picked up the cover and put it over him. She remembered when she first kissed him. For some reason she treasured that memory. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Good Night." She whispered. Krillin awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. He walked downstairs to find 18 cooking bacon and eggs. "Good morning Kril." She said happily. "Um.Hi!" He answered happy to see 18 loosening up. She fixed them both a plate and sat down to start eating. The phone rang and 18 put it on speaker phone. "Hello this is Krillin" "Hi Krillin this is Bulma" "What's up? "Tonight is me and Vegeta's anniversary and I'm having a party. Want to come?" "We'd love to!" Said #18 "Who's that? Krillin do you have a new girlfriend?" "No it's.uh.#18" "You mean as in ANDROID 18!!!" "Yep" "Oh. I'll see you at 7:00. Bye" That night 18 put on the tight red dress, red high hells, small red purse, and red earrings. She even put on make up and perfume. Krillin couldn't believe his eyes. "Let's fly." 18 said. "We still have time we should drive." he said.  
  
He took out an air car capsule and they drove away at top speed. They arrived at Bulma's after a while. When they knock and Vegeta answered Krillin got scared. "Bulma told me you were bringing that machine as your date. Come in you're late. I'm ready to eat." Vegeta said He led them downstairs where the party was underway. Since Bulma's father was famous there were a lot of people. Yamcha, Tein, and Gohan screamed when they saw 18. They came to see why she was here. "This is cue ball's date" Vegeta said "Hi!" said twelve year old Gohan. "What's up" she said. Everyone loosened up a bit after that. When it was time for Bulma and Vegeta to dance to there wedding song Vegeta refused. So everyone else danced. Krillin grad 18 who was way taller than him and began to dance with her. They twirled for what seemed like hours both hoping the night would never end. "I love you" Krillin whispered in #18 ear.  
  
Anthony 


	2. Then comes marriage

a/n I'm finally finished! Just so you know chapter one was my very first fic and I decided to upload it. Thank you SonicZeon and Escandus for the reviews! Escandus when I type the fics they have spaces but when I display them the lines get pushed together. Oh well! Review!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Krillin awoke to find 18 laying next him sleeping peacefully. He smiled at her beautiful form.  
  
"Morning babe." He whispered to her.  
  
"Mmm don't call me that." She groaned while turning over. "What time is it?"  
  
"11:30." Krillen replied.  
  
"Man we slept that late?" 18 asked. "I guess I'll make breakfast.  
  
"18?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too." 18 said kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"No, I really love you." Krillen said.  
  
"I really love you too. 18 said back.  
  
Krillin sighed.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is. Will you marry me?" Krillin asked.  
  
18 was shocked.  
  
"Um. Wow!" she giggled. "This is a surprise. I don't know what to say" she paused. "Yes! Of course!"  
  
"Wow! You will!?" Now it was Krillin's turn to be surprised.  
  
"Well why wouldn't I?" 18 asked. "But anyway I'll go fix something to eat."  
  
18 slid out of bed and walked out. Krillin grinned and went to take a shower. When he came downstairs breakfast was ready and the table was set.  
  
"Eat up! Today is your first day at your new job!" 18 said.  
  
"Today is perfect and I just woke up!" Krillin exclaimed.  
  
"Well it won't be perfect if you're late so hurry up." 18 informed him.  
  
They ate their breakfast quickly. After kissing 18 Krillin walked out the door.  
  
*Man I should get a job because I'm going to be bored without Krillin* 18 thought. *I wonder what happened at his old job because he had to work to buy a new house. By the way had did we live if he didn't work?*  
  
18 decided to ask him later for she wanted to look good tonight. She got some money to go to the mall. She flew off and arrived shortly afterwards. 18 walked into a JC Penny's Outlet store. She picked out a black dress that showed off her every curve. It had a slit that was over knee high. The V neck showed a lot of cleavage. She got big silver (I thought about gold but I think silver would look better) hop earrings and a thin silver chain. 18 chose black pumps with silver lining. When she came out she decided to get out her air car capsule (Krillin taught her to drive since obviously 17 didn't) and drive to Shop n' Save.  
  
For diner she got some Chicken Alfred. She bought the ingredients for cheesecake.  
  
She drove home and prepared diner. Right when she finished as if on cue Krillin walked in. 


	3. Then Comes the Baby in the Baby Carriage

"Welcome home Krillin." 18 said seductively.  
  
"18 you look great!" Krillin said astonished.  
  
"I'm dressed only to please my husband." 18 said.  
  
"You really went out of your way 18" Krillin complemented.  
  
"You must have had a hard day of work. Eat up and I'll give you a back rub." 18 said in a babyish voice.  
  
Krillin sat down and they ate quickly in silence. When they were finished they went up to their room.  
  
"Take off your shirt and lay on your belly." 18 instructed.  
  
Krillin did as he was told and 18 sat on his butt. She squirted some baby oil on his back and began to work her hand over the hot flesh loosening the muscles underneath.  
  
"I can't believe we're getting married!" 18 said. "I don't want kids and I'm not going to be a house wife."  
  
"No kids, no house wife. Got it. What's wrong with kids?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I wouldn't mind having a child but I wouldn't try to get one." 18 said. "When should we get married anyway?  
  
"As soon as possible." Krillin said. "Let's make plans."  
  
(a/n I'm going to skip to the wedding since I can't think of anything else)  
  
  
  
"Do I look okay?" 18 asked.  
  
"Don't worry you look great!" ChiChi complimented.  
  
"18 you're perfect" Bulma said.  
  
"You ready?" asked Snow another bridesmaid.  
  
The song "Here Comes The Bride" began to play and 18 walked out. It took forever for her to get down the aisle.  
  
"Do you 18 Gero take Krillin Monk to be you lawful wedded husband through richer or poor until death do you part?" Dr. Briefs asked.  
  
"I do." 18 said smiling.  
  
"And do you Krillin Monk take 18 Gero to be you lawful wedded wife through richer or poor until death do you part?" Dr. Briefs directed to Krillin.  
  
"I do." Krillin said glancing at 18.  
  
Gohan then came down with the ring and handed it to his father. (a/n Just so you know Goku, Vegeta, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tein are the best men. Bulma, ChiChi, Snow, Launch, and Mrs. Briefs are the bridesmaids.)  
  
"You mat exchange the rings." Dr. Briefs said.  
  
Krillin put the other part of the engagement ring on 18's finger and she gave him a gold wedding band.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Dr. Briefs spoke. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Krillin got on the tip of his toes and kissed 18. Everybody clapped for the newly weds. They walked out in an orderly fashion and on to the lawn of the church. Pictures were taken one with everyone the best men and bridesmaids and one with the best men and bridesmaids together. They was of course one with just Krillin and 18 plus Gohan hopped in on a few. Then they went off to the reception.  
  
AT THE RECEPTION  
  
Goku was happily stuffing his face while Vegeta stood off in a corner (after getting his share of food of course). Gohan tried to dance but of course he sucked at it. Krillin did the monastery while it laughed her head off. It was all fun and games the bridesmaids talking about their lives until Yamcha pulled Snow away to flirt. They had a good time Tein talked to Launch while Chiaotzu danced with Gohan (not a slow song). They danced to a few slow songs and soon the night was over.  
  
BACK HOME  
  
"Man I wanted to go on a honeymoon." 18 complained.  
  
"I told you we don't have enough money for it." Krillin said looking into his finance book.  
  
"Where'd you get all your money before you started working?" 18 asked.  
  
Krillin sighed and said, "I used to work for a construction company and fought for the Earth at the same time. When I would have all they battle scares co-workers assumed they were from work they urged me to take it to court and I did. Not only did I get $100,000 but I also get a retirement all expenses paid. So I still got that until I found a new job which I did. Now that I'm working again I don't get that check. I lied to them!"  
  
"So. You just got free money. I would have done the same." 18 said lying down on the bed.  
  
"Night wife."  
  
"Good night husband."  
  
A WHILE AFTER ON THE PHONE (a/n When talking on the phone I don't put who's talking so you'll have figure it out yourself)  
  
  
  
"Hello. Bulma speaking."  
  
"Hi this is 18."  
  
"Oh Hi! Did you hear about ChiChi?"  
  
"No what happened"  
  
"I'll tell her to pick up. CHICHI GET THE PHONE!"  
  
"Hello this is ChiChi."  
  
"ChiChi this is 18. What happened?"  
  
"Well I picked up an application from the supermarket and on the way home a bear chased me! Even worse I dropped the application!"  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bulma what I called over for was to tell you I'm pregnant!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Baby! 18 I have two sons and it's hard! Being a house wife with no husband."  
  
"Well I have a husband and I'm sure not going to be no house wife. I'm trying to get a job at the bank."  
  
"You two are stupid! What I would give to be a house wife. The president of one of the largest companies in the world and almost a single mother."  
  
"Bulma you're not a single mother."  
  
"I might as well be have a good for nothing man like Vegeta walking around not taking care of his kids!"  
  
"Well you're rich with one child! I have two children and I don't have a job or husband. And don't forget they're half sayians. All ways eating and tearing up clothes."  
  
"Did you forget that we wished Goku back last year?"  
  
"Well I'm talking about before that."  
  
"Yeah right! But anyway congrads on your baby 18"  
  
"Yeah congratulations!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
click  
  
ON THE COUCH  
  
"Krillin if it's a boy I want to name him Krillin Jr. You can think of a girl's name." 18 said.  
  
"You get the easy one. I don't know any girl names." Krillin complained.  
  
"Think of one." 18 said.  
  
"Got it!" Krillin exclaimed.  
  
"What?" 18 asked.  
  
"Marron." 


End file.
